


Gunshot

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Quantum of Solace, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M isn't as safe as she thought in Bolivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshot

* * *

All he saw was the red dot against white causing him to run back to M, as he pushed them both to the ground just as a single gunshot rang out.

Scanning the area, he saw the sniper on the upper balcony. Pulling out his gun, he took aim and fired causing the sniper to flee as agents started to surround the area.

“James.”

At hearing her voice, James looked down at her, relieved that she wasn’t injured.

Standing up, he helped M to her feet, before pulling her into his arms taking comfort in knowing that she was safe.

 


End file.
